She was right
by Joutsenlaulu
Summary: [Harry/Hermine] Auf dem Dachboden des Fuchsbaus findet Hermine eine alte Zeitung wieder, die sie dazu zwingt ein weiteres Mal über ihre Gefühle nachzudenken. Gefühle, die sich seit Jahren nicht verändert haben.


**She was right**

_... just once_

Knarrend öffnete sich die Falltür und ein buschiger Haarschopf erschien in dem staubigen und dunklen Raum. Das Mädchen musste niesen, noch bevor sie den Staub mit einem Zauberspruch beseitigen konnte. Nachdem das erledigt war, kletterte Hermine in den Raum und flüsterte „Lumos!".

Es war kaum zu beschreiben, was sich auf dem Dachboden des Fuchsbaus befand! Alte, magische Gegenstände, die Hermine noch nie gesehen hatte und auch nur erahnen konnte, wofür sie benutzt wurden; sowohl als auch Muggelgegenstände, die Mr Weasley wohl hier vor seiner Frau versteckt hatte. Sie sah sich um und versuchte einen Haufen mit leeren Kartons zu finden, die sie verhexen konnte und ihre ganzen Sachen darin verstauen konnte. Sie bereute, dass sie sich keinen magischen Koffer zugelegt hatte.

Seit fünf Monaten wohnte sie im Fuchsbau, zusammen mit Ron und dem Rest seiner Familie. Sie hatten nun endlich eine Wohnung gefunden, in die sie ziehen konnten und auch wenn Rons Eltern es nie zugeben würden, weil sie Hermine unheimlich mochten – sie waren doch froh, dass Ron beschlossen hatte das Nest zu verlassen und selbstständiger zu werden.

Hermines Blick streifte ihre linke Hand. Ihr Verlobungsring leuchtete im sanften Licht und ein seltsames Gefühl der Melancholie ergriff sie. Sie würde Ron heiraten, sie würde bald zusammen mit ihm in eine Wohnung in Hogsmead ziehen und irgendwann auch eine Familie mit ihm gründen. Aber wollte sie das wirklich?

_Natürlich willst du das!_

Sie ärgerte sich über diese Zweifel. Sie liebte Ron! Ja, genau, sie liebte ihn. Aber nicht so sehr wie…

Energisch schüttelte die Brünette den Kopf und fegte ein paar muffige Kissen mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs beiseite. In einer Ecke entdeckte sie endlich, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Seufzend ging sie in die Knie, um einen Karton zu finden, der noch heil war. Da fiel ihr ein Stapel alter Zeitung auf, ganz oben lag ein Exemplar der _Hexenwoche_. Neugierig nahm sie es in die Hand und ihr Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, als sie die beiden Personen auf der Titelseite erkannte.

Da war sie, 14 Jahre alt, lachend und an _seiner _Seite. Hermine spürte, wie sich unwillkürlich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Sie hatte es ignorieren wollen, sie hatte absichtlich keine Fotos von ihm, sie schrieben sich nur selten, weil es so einfach besser war. Sie würde die Gefühle tief in sich vergraben, weil es nun keinen Weg zurück mehr gab. Er liebte Ginny und sie liebte Ron. Und doch…

Mit zitternden Händen blätterte Hermine durch die Zeitung. Auf der sechsten Seite fand sie den Artikel, den Rita Kimmkorn damals über sie geschrieben hatte, um ihr eins auszuwischen. Würde es nicht so sehr weh tun, dann würde Hermine jetzt darüber lachen. Ob die Reporterin damals geahnt hatte, wie sehr sich Hermine gewünscht hätte, dass ihr Artikel der Wahrheit entsprach?

„… _glaubt der vierzehnjährige Harry Potter, endlich Trost bei seiner festen Freundin in Hogwarts, Hermine Granger, gefunden zu haben…"_

Sie hätte alles für ihn getan, all seinen Schmerz gelindert, wenn er sie nur gelassen hätte. Doch bis heute hatte sie es geschafft ihre Gefühle geheim zu halten. Es war besser so. Vielleicht nicht für sie, aber für alle anderen. Es würde nur alles zerstören.

Zärtlich strich ihr Finger über das Foto. Auch wenn ihr Ringfinger etwas anderes sagte, ihr Herz gehörte nur Harry, auch wenn er nie ihr gehören würde.

Hermine schloss die Augen und drückte die Zeitung an sich. Für einen Moment versank sie in ihrer eigenen Welt, erinnerte sich an die Entstehung dieses Fotos zurück und fühlte sich beinahe so, als würde der Schwarzhaarige wieder neben ihr stehen und mit ihr lachen.

In Hermines Kopf existierte das alles, sie war wirklich mit Harry zusammen und konnte ihm beistehen – das machte es ein wenig einfacher. Immer, wenn es beinahe unerträglich wurde, führte sie ihr Ritual durch – sie schloss die Augen und ließ die Erinnerungen und Vorstellungen sie überfluten. Hermine wusste, dass es nicht ewig so weitergehen konnte, aber vielleicht würde sie es irgendwann vergessen. Aber… wollte sie das überhaupt? Wollte sie ihn vergessen? Nein, natürlich nicht.

Sie wusste, dass sie gleich in die brutale Realität zurück musste, aber noch für einen Moment wollte sie mit ihren Gedanken allein sein. Mit Harry allein sein.

Ja, ein einziges Mal hatte Rita Kimmkorn Recht gehabt. In ihrer Traumwelt war sie wirklich an Harrys Seite.


End file.
